Kill La Kill - Greatest RPG Adventure!
by Wardexdorugoramon X7
Summary: Some people are born strong or with a great fate ahead. Others just work hard to become great. In my case, I was just an average joe with a dull life. And now I wonder if the Devil is my biggest fan because apparently I got a bizarre power that can make the reality itself my bitch. However... Why did "it" has to be such a troll! Also, why the fuck everyone else are strippers!
1. The Star in a Blackened Ocean

**Ok, here we're again for a second time! Now I'll introduce you the remade version of this first chapter of this soon-to-be Super Bizarre Story!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:… The heck?! What the fuck should I state the obvious here?! Argh forget it!**

_***EDIT***_

**True Disclaimer: I don't own Kill la Kill or The Gamer, those series belong to Studio Trigger and Naver respectively.**

**Chapter 0.1: The Star in a Blackened Ocean**

* * *

Many people have had various ideas about what happens when you face death itself. And to be fair this question has always been in our mind ever since the mankind realized how fragile life was.

The Christian believed that you go either to Heaven or the Hell according to your good or bad actions, or if you believe in Jesus and follows his words otherwise you go straight to hell (What bunch bullshitting nonsense!). So in short you either are a Christian whose faith belongs to the "True" God or a heretic follower of the "Pagan" and "Fake" Gods.

Those who practice Buddhism believe in reincarnation and – depending of your actions, much like happens with Christian – you can ascend or descend to a higher or lower plane of existence… Yeah, I'm pretty confused because _how _in the seven circles of hell could a snail "Level-Up"? It has to leave a perfectly straight line of body fluids?... Shit that sound wrong but still my point is the same!

Moving on! Atheists don't think _anything_ happens except all life disappear and became dust with no other value but being used in the process of creation of other things. A somber way to leave this material world but I will not refute against then.

If anything, these questions are not in my list of priorities right now. Which is kind of ironic considering I'm pretty much death.…! Oh crap, I shot a dramatic spoiler at you, huh?!

… Well, I guess it can't be helped since the author of this fic is a moronic idiot with little to no abilities to make a good summary—!

_BAM!_

Ouch! What the hell?! Something hit me! Man, I feel like a punching bag now for some reason… Meh, I doubt it's something to be concerned about— In any case we're slipping from the main subject!

As I was saying, I'm a man who— guess what?— died… At least that's what I _think _it happened with me since I can't recall well enough my final moments after being pulled in this place. Heck, I don't even sure I _died _to begin with but there is no other explanation for this bullshit.

And there is also the fact that my memories of my past life are being _erased _as we speak! I feel like my brain is being the subject of a hacker's work, and let me tell you this is _not _funny at all.

The only thing clear here is that I woke up here in this black ocean with nothing else to do but talk with some non-existential audience to kill some time. There is _literally _nothing else here save for myself and you(?) so I guess those non-believers in the Greater Powers were right this whole time.

Truly, being unable to remember anything is bad enough but the fact my memories are disappearing is even worse. I wonder if my existence turned out to be the result of a Cosmic Prank.

**[On the contrary, my boy]**

…

**[…]**

…

**[… Hello? Are still here?... Damn, I think I broke him! Who would've thought this one would have such a weak mi—?!]**

… WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!

**[Such a slow reaction!]**

No shit, who are you?! Are the devil?! Are you here to take over my soul and invade the Earth?! If that's the case then fuck up Satan, I will not give my soul up so easily!

**[Wait what?!]**

The power of Christ compels you motherfucker! The power of Christ compels you! THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU!

**[… Really now, the power of Christ compels me?]**

SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU SPAWN OF HADES!

**[NOW AM I A GREEK DEMON?!]**

Wait, if you are not a demon then you must be a world-eating alien looking for a new vessel. I guess I should expect that after watching The X-Files the series…

**[Oh for the love of— I'm NOT gonna take your soul!]**

Ah? Then you are not gonna rape my mind?

**[… OF COURSE NOT! WHY DO YOU THINK I NEED A HUMAN VESSEL?! TO LEARN HOW TO SCREW UP A PLANET?! TO HARVEST SHIT FROM YOUR ANUS?! WHY EVERYONE THINK I WOULD DO THAT?!]**

Ok, ok! I got it man! You don't have to make such a scene! Jeez!

**[… You must be the more infuriating being I ever meet, you know that?]**

Thank you?

**[Ugh…! Just forget it and let's start over again]**

Yeah, this is getting weird if I'm honest with you, which is funny considering my current situation.

**[Aye, I was planning to make a badass presentation for you but your unexpected reaction took me off guard]**

Oh, sorry about that.

**[Don't sweat it boy. If anything this was somehow refreshing for me… I had been doing this shit for a long time and to be honest it was becoming boring. I wish most mortals could make a… **_**colorful **_**reaction like that]**

Huh, then I must be a special type of mortal.

**[Nah, not really. There are other mortal beings out there in my SI list]**

Gosh that's a bum— Wait a sec, what did you said?

**[That you were not that special?]**

No, no, the other thing you said.

**[… That your reaction was weird?]**

Not that! I'm talking about the fact that you said I was in a SI list! Were you insinuating I'm gonna reincarnate in another World?!

**[If you knew what I was talking about then why did you asked in the first place?]**

Just answer the goddamn question, man!

**[You got some nerve to talk to me like that but I'll humor you… Yes, you're mean to reborn in another World because some… Glitches in the system made your life end too early in the Cosmic Calendar of the Pit of Souls]**

Oh my…! Oh MY…! GOODNESS! This is so cool!

Not only you just answered the existential question about the fate of the souls after dying but you also revealed something totally world-wrecking dude! And now you're saying I will reincarnate in another world like the OCs from Fanfics!

No wait, the fact my soul will reincarnate doesn't mean I would be sent to a fictional world nor I would retain my memories prior this meeting. There is the possibility that my next life wouldn't turn to be a human one but… Crap, the last thing I want is to become an animal!

Also, even if I successfully reincarnate as a human there is the change I could be sent in another Era? Ugh, this is giving me a headache!

**[Hey hey! Don't push yourself too much boy!]**

Well, I'm sorry for being worry about my future existence and don't you dare to turn me into an animal by the way!

**[I wasn't planning on doing so but now you mention it, that's an interesting idea… Maybe I could use a soul to experiment]**

Not mine! Thankyouverymuch!

**[Take it easy, I won't do such a thing to you. No, I got something else planned]**

Oh thank Buddha! I was worrying my ass with the prospect of becoming a fire-breathing lizard… Damn, that's sounds so cool now that I think about it. Hey you! Can you turn me into a Charizard?!

**[I could… Buuut~! That's not what the plan said buddy, you have to go somewhere else and with some sheer luck you would prove to be a good entertainment source]**

Oi, I heard that! What was that about being an entertainment material?! I'm not a circus animal, you know?!

**[Oh hush you! You will thank me when you recover your senses. By the way it's almost time to send you to your fated world and it seems I couldn't explain to you what you're gonna face in the future!]**

Wait what?

**[Yeah, I forgot to tell you. The SI List— It's also known as RE-START Program but that's beside the point!— It's a special program made by us, the Higher Council, to help those soul who meet certain requirements to be "reborn" in another world. And lo and behold, you somehow managed to meet the requirements so you got a "Golden Ticket" to start anew!]**

Huh, that's sound good and all but you still have to explain me something that had been bothering me for a while. What did you meant when you said a "glitch" provoked my premature Death?

**[Sorry, I'm not allowed to speak about it. A mortal shouldn't ask something he or she wouldn't understand]**

Hey, that's a lame respond! Is like a foreshadowing for the future!

**[It doesn't matter what you think, as you would probably lose all memories of this meeting since you **_**shouldn't **_**be able stay conscious and talk to me in the first place]**

… What?

**[Yeah, turns out mortals shouldn't be able to retain their mind after crossing the Veil!]**

Ok, you have a lot to explain now!

**[As I said, I'm not allowed to speak about this!]**

Come on man, you just said I wasn't special but with your last comment you contradicted yourself. At least you have to answer my questions!

**[… Sorry boy. Everything will be revealed when the time comes— assuming you will remember this conversation, that's it]**

Now _this _is getting more and more confusing!

**[I will give a word of advice! "When all pieces are gathered… The **_**True **_**game may start"!]**

Hold on! What does that mean! What game?!

**[ZAWARUDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!]**

Did you just said—?!

_**VRRRRRROOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**_

* * *

_**(?)**_

**[It's done… Man, I got too careless there]**

{What happened there? Did something went wrong with the last reincarnation}

**[No no. Everything was fine, smoothly in my opinion but…]**

{Ah, I see…}

**[You know they will discover us, don't you? What we're doing here with the Disposable Souls is not something precisely legal per se]**

{Don't worry about that. If our mission is compromised I'll take care of everything in your place, Dex}

**[Old man…]**

{By the way, where did you sent this one?}

**[Hum… Let's see… Oh, it was the Universe KI11-14-KI11 from the Sector 81000]**

{I see… And you gave him our _blessing?_}

**[Of course]**

{Good. Either way, we need to keep this up… We have no time}

**[Right…]**

* * *

**Author Notes: Well, that's it! This was the first chapter of this Remake! I hope you liked it because this one will be the starting point for a lot of things you're going to see in the future not only in **_**this **_**story but others with the same thematic.**

**What do I mean with this? Let's just say this fic is the first one of a **_**"Franchise". **_**It's one of many more gamer-type stories I'm planning to make for the future in this Multiverse of mine called the GamingVerse Alpha.**

**Aside from certain things I need to fix and expand like the Grammatical Errors, Plot-holes, etc, the story will not lose its core elements.**

**However, this new "version" was born after reading too much stories with the same elements; a multiverse connected by its "Singularities". My main inspirations were stories like; Gamer of South Blue (Author: LordVishnu) and A Gamer's Fate (Author: Ken's Law). You haven't read them, I recommend you to do so since they're pretty good. It's worth to note that one of the reasons behind this Remake is to fix one of the major plot-holes in-universe.**

**You see, several weeks ago I realized how OP the MC was gonna get with the Gamer System even though the universe he got reincarnated in is full of Overpowered characters. I mean come on! Kiryuin Ragyo is able to survive after being beheaded by an Anti-Life Ficer blade like Bakuzan and then she merged with the Primordial Life-Fiber and this trait went Up-To-Eleven as she became a unkillable monster!**

**Anyway—! The main issue I had with the fic was that I wanted to create a character that could grow stronger with the Gamer System in a realistic way… But then I realized that's completely impossible to begin with because the GAMER SYSTEM literally fuck the Reality up to the point no one even **_**knows **_**what are the actual limits when this power allows the user to Break Through Limits!**

**In any case, I hope all will at least give this story a chance before bombarding this poor Author with pejoratives insults and **_**unconstructive**_** critics.**

**Without anything else to add, I bid you farewell!**


	2. A Brash Awakening Part 1

**Alright lads! This is the first chapter of the revamped version of this fic! Now, I beg some of you must be barking about how much of a lazy bastard I am considering how I remained in the dark with this story. I'd like to apologize if I trolled you with it.**

**Honestly, I can see why people could react that way since, let's face it, what I did was not cool at all but I'm man enough to admit my faults so I take full responsibility for this misunderstanding.**

**Anyway, leaving such matters aside, in this chapter we will see the Protagonist in all his "average" glory. So let's start with this!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Brash Awakening for a Lovable Fool. Part 1**

* * *

Tsunemori Jomei.

He was the only child of a Japanese father and an English mother, while they're not what most people take as average couple considering their different nationalities they're quite a match made by heaven. At least that's what his parent's friends say.

Additionally, they are people to look up, a man and a woman that can inspire others with their very presences. His father was an accomplished engineer and the head of his own department in a multinational emprise. And his mother on the other hand was well known for being a beautiful woman and an _"S-Class" _athlete since she participated in the Olympic Games several times before she had to retire.

Such amazing husband and wife were successful people and some may think their children have to hold _some_ talent _at least_… That wasn't his case though.

For starters, physically speaking he was neither a good looking boy nor an ugly teen, his looks were _devilishly _average. He has messy red hair and tan skin with a lean body built, but his eyes were rather _unique _according to his mom. His eyes suffered from a mutation that made them look like a hawk's ones, being yellow/golden-colored with a strange patterned and nigh imperceptible "halo" around his pupil.

Good news, this little trait of him allowed him to take a stage in the spotlight… Bad news, most kids and teens were a bunch of jerks. Some kids often bullied him either for the "gaijin" looks he inherited from his mother or his strange eyes, which were being covered by a pair of sunglasses to avoid stares.

His academic life wasn't exactly good either since he happens to hold as much talent as a snail. He wasn't stupid by any means and his grades weren't _that _bad but compared to his parents he was lacking in the talent department, and it didn't help that he was also a certified otaku

Translation: He is simple guy who happens to be an average person at best with no real abilities worth of reckoning, according to his classmates and teachers he was a minus as matter of fact.

A lame loser with an equally lame set of skills and luck.

His only real achievement was being a student of the prestigious Honnoji Academy, a school with so much recognition in Japan that it became one of the most famous. How did he accomplish such a feat? Simple, he bought a ticket.

No seriously, the only thing he did was going to a convenience store and made a quick solicitude to participate in a luck-based competition to get a full scholarship. Several weeks later he received a letter from the Headmistress of the school and here he was.

He took a flight to Honno City, bought a third-rate apartment and his school life in Honnoji began. It didn't surprise him that he was one of the less acknowledgeable students there is due his poor performance in the school activities.

However, today proved to be the worst day in his whole life.

Why, you ask?

_KRRRRRRRAA—BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

"AGAWAWAWA~!"

Well, when you're hit by a _lightning_ the very moment you're about to take a bus, you tend to rethink how bad you luck actually is. Not only that, he also lost his chance to catch the fucking bus on time!

It was impressive that he survived that event with just a few scratches and burns though.

"And yet, here I am taking the long road" Jomei sighed in defeat as he walked through one of the most dangerous districts of the town, his neighborhood.

Then, something _completely _unexpected happened to him.

**[Yeeeellow~! How is life treating you?!]**

"…" The golden-colored teen widened his eyes like plates as he stared at a translucent blue screen floating right before him with pregnant silence for a few seconds.

**[… Hello~? Are you here? Tick tock! System calling to the User!]**

"…"

**[I guess you suffered from a Sheer Heart Atta—]**

"WHAT. THE. FUUUUU—!"

* * *

_**Meanwhile**_

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

"Huh? The hell is that?" A young woman wondered aloud as she looked around with a frown.

She has a mid-length black hair with a single red highlight on her bangs and blue eyes that had gear-shaped pupils along with a developed and curvaceous body, which was well-masked by her outfit. The girl was wearing a simple white shirt along with a black and white jacket with rolled up sleeves over it, a black school miniskirt that reached above her knees and athlete sneakers. Besides, she has a metal guitar case strapped on her back.

"I don't know why but I think this is a bad omen" The teen girl commented dryly.

* * *

_**Somewhere**_

At the very top of the tower of Honnōji Academy there was beautifully decorated room where the "elite" group of the school where having a discussion in order to discus and organize all of their plans, such was the job of the Student Council after all.

However, unlike other times where they were able to have their conversation without interruptions from a third party—

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCKK!"

They were taken off guard the moment they heard the cries of an unknown person throughout their Headquarters and the most bizarre thing was that the room itself is supposed to be sound proof, and yet they could still hear the bloody shout!

"What in the nine circles of hell was that?!" A green young man shouted with annoyance.

"I bet it must be Tsunemori-kun" A hulking figure responded with a hum.

"Tsunemori? Never heard of him?... Isn't he some **No-Star** student?" A petite pink-haired girl wondered aloud, furrowing her thin eyebrows with a thoughtful expression.

"That's right" The taller replied with a nod.

"Ah, I think I heard of him…" Another voice, belonging to a teal-haired guy, interjected as he adjusted his glasses.

"You should have, he is one of the Dead-Last on his homeroom and is famous for having bad luck"

"And how the heck do you know who that voice belong?!" The green-haired teen questioned his taller peer.

"Usually, he is a target for bullies and he relies on me to take care of them… He's also a rather good listener" The hulking figure answered with a simple shrug.

"My, the toad has made friends with the weakest link in the food chain. Color me impressed" The petite one snickered.

"A trash he may be, but he is an outstanding rare talent in Hard-Working Department if his teacher's reports are an indication. So please, don't taint his honor, at least he making _some _progress" The muscular male replied with a frown, showing a great distaste for the smaller one's comment.

"Hey, hey. It's just a joke. Jeez, someone needs to chill out!" The small one shot back with a nonchalant grin.

"Hm!"

"Well, whoever it was, I just hope this wouldn't bite us in the ass later" The green-haired teen muttered with a sigh, without knowing he just jinxed them all.

* * *

_**Meanwhile— With Our (Un)Lucky Hero**_

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

**[Really man! What the heck is wrong with you?! Have you suffered from some sort of mind-screwing trauma or what?! Is not normal to have such a slow reaction! Have to say though, this isn't what I imagined after being born but alas, your mind is quite screwed up right now so I'd have see this coming]**

"Oi! Look who is the one talking, you non-existential blue screen!" The redheaded teen shot back with sharp teeth in hysterical rage. "Wait, hold on a goddamnt minute! What am I doing talking with a holographic screen?!"

**[Ah, that's the question of the century, huh? I wonder why]**

"Shut it! At least give me some time to process what it's happening here!" Jomei replied to the blue screen. "Besides this is too sudden, what else did you expect me to do? You literally appeared out of blue with no warning!" The teen pointed out with a grunt.

**[Ok, point taken but in my defense I'm not good dealing with humans… Though I guess that's to be expected considering I didn't exist a few minutes ago]**

"Yeah, I can tell" The redheaded student deadpanned at the holographic construct before sighing tiredly. "Ugh, what am I even doing talking to you? For all I know you must be a simple hallucination… I knew I shouldn't have stay awake playing those games" The golden-eyed teen added gloomily.

**[Huh! You got some nerve to talk to me like that! I assure you I'm as real as your highly non-functional cock!]**

Jomei didn't know if this thing was making fun of him or was being serious with its statement, but he knew this thing was definitely on his black list for that comment about his "package". Now, if only he could figure out _what _was this thing…

"Mommy, why is that guy talking to the air?"

"Ignore him Shouta. Just ignore him"

The redheaded teen turned his gaze to the mother and child duo who passed him and stared at them with an incredulous expression.

"Hey, I'm not crazy ma'am! Aren't you seeing this thing too?!" Jomei gestured at his left side where the "screen" was, and oddly enough the woman was now looking at him as if he was a deranged person.

"… Let's get out of here, Shouta"

"Bye bye, Crazy-Man~!"

The woman gave Jomei and stern look before leaving the street with her child.

[…]

As for Jomei himself, he couldn't help but stare at the woman with shock. Did she really didn't see a thing? That's bullshit, this screen was still there floating in the air and that lady wasn't able to see it?!

**[Yeah, about that… Maybe it's a good time to tell you no one else can see me but you]**

Ah, so _that_ was the reason. It's still pretty odd and disturbing when analyzing the situation though.

"Hold on, if I'm the only one who can see you what assure me you're not a hallucination?" The golden-eyed guy asked cautiously at the "Blue Screen". Usually, when a person is seen talking with something that is _not _there, this person will be labeled as "Mentally-Unstable" before being thrown to an asylum… That is something Jomei is not looking forward.

The fact that he was asking this question to this _thing _made Jomei wonder if he's still sane… Thankfully, this was just a bad dream and he will wake up soon enou—

**[Well, maybe this incentive would be enough for you]**

_KRRRRAAA—BOOOOOM_

"AWAWAWAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

And just like that, a lightning bolt descending through the sky and hit the poor teen… Again.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR GODDAMN PROBLEM!?"

**[My~! You're recovery time is outstanding, I actually thought you died!]**

"You were trying to murder me?!" Jomei shouted with sharp eyes in shock and anger. A lightning bolt has over a million of volts and its heat could easily melt iron, it was a miracle he was alive and kicking!

**[Relax boy, you could've handle it]**

"AS IF I WOULD!"

**[Besides, that wasn't a **_**real**_** lightning… The real thing would've fried your body inside out so I simply casted a "modified version"]**

"It doesn't change the fact that it hurt!" Jomei replied back fervently as he glared at the talking Screen with hate.

**[YOSH~! Now that things are cleared and you have some grasp of my existence, we can properly introduce to each other!]**

"DON'T ACT SO CASUAL ABOUT THIS! YOU TRIED TO KILL ME, YOU KNOW!"

**[First things first—]**

"You're ignoring me, aren't you?" Jomei deadpanned at the Blue Screen with a sweat-drop on his neck.

**[Perceptive one, aren't ya, Mistah Tsunemori~?]**

"Ok, what's with that Yankee accent?" This was getting weirder and weirder

Today definitely wasn't a good day to be him.

* * *

_**Several Minutes Later**_

"So— Let me get this straight. You said you're a sentient AI system created by higher-dimensional being, right?"

**[Exactly~!]**

"And you're 'born' when this power connected with my inner world, thus granting you a sentient conscience…"

**[That's right, my unmanly holder~! You got power to live your life as if it is a videogame, and its name is The [Game]]**

"What a weird name for a Reality-Warping power"

**[Hey, I didn't name it]**

"And I received this power because…?"

**[Beats me, I'm just 35 minutes old]**

"…"

Walking throughout the admittedly colossal entrance of Honnōji Academy, a large and oversized door (or perhaps gate?) which had three large star-shaped holes, Jomei looked at the Blue Screen— who refers at itself as "The System"— with an unsure gaze.

It has been half an hour since Jomei received this bizarre ability, and quite frankly he still didn't understand how it worked or— more importantly— _why _he has it. But at least the "System" proved to be helpful in that regard even though its sassy remarks were a pain in the ass.

Letting out a sigh, Jomei stared at his partner(?) with a serious look. "I'll let it slide aside because I got the feeling my brain would overcharge by the full explanation but I'm starting to get a gist of what are you" The redheaded teen mussed with an analytical look.

**[Oho~! Do tell!]**

"Basically speaking you are some sort of a symbiotic entity attached to my soul, and also represent the concept of [Growth]. Which means you will evolve further each time I break through my limits, thus granting me a new set of abilities and powers by rewriting reality itself to some degree" The teen summarized it in a scholarly manner.

True be told, it wasn't that hard to understand when thinking about it more carefully. The Gamer Power basically give its holder the ability to alter reality and overwrite it in order to modified things like Stats, Skills, Items, etc; it's the same principle found in most RPG games where the character selected can be customized and grow stronger by "Leveling-Up" and/or learning new Skills.

**[… Wow, I never saw it that way]**

"… Ok, leaving your own naivety aside—" **[HEY!] **"According to your explanation, I can see my Stats, Level and Skills by using vocal or mental commands, right?" Jomei asked already knowing the answer but wanting to clarify things first.

**[Yeah, pretty much]**

"I see…" The golden-eyed teen nodded with a solemn look as he kept his cool outside… Inside his mind, that's other tale. _'HELL YEAH! With this power I could basically ace everything I face smoothly be either homework, engineering, PE… And who knows, maybe I would be able to get a girlfriend!'_ He thought with an excited voice at the prospect of overcoming his "weaknesses".

Like many teenagers, Jomei's thoughts were more focused on mundane things like getting a girlfriend, making cash and becoming a "cooler" version of himself. It's a logical conclusion considering he is despised by his peers for being a rare case of "Absurdly Average" in _all _subjects.

However, for all his faults, Jomei was by no mean _dumb _so he will use an stealthy approach.

"Ok… First I need to determinate how this thing works and then see what I can do. I'd played enough games to have a gist of the dynamics behind the [Game] and how it could affect my prowess" He summarized with a thoughtful look. "In RPG games, Stats are often the most important aspect on a character so it would be wise to see them first…"

**[You know… You're surprisingly good at analyzing this situation. I mean sure, you're frightened at first but now you seen more collected and even making a plan… With a profile like **_**yours**_**, that's something impressive]**

"Huh?... Well, it's not like I ain't frightened. I just think that acting like an idiot and ignore you will do no good for me… The fact that you could kill me with a _lightning bolt _made me realizes that I'm at your mercy so the only thing I can do is follow the flow instead of fighting" The redhead explained with a shrug.

**[Nah, I wouldn't kill you. If you die then I'll die too. We have a symbiotic link and I depend of your existence to sustain me]**

"So you're a parasite"

**[_PARASITE?!_]**

The AI _hissed _at that.

_KRAAA—BOOM!_

"GAAAK!"

And short after that, a lightning bolt fell from the skies and hit the poor teen at full force, this time leaving a car-sized smoking crater.

"Ghu…!" The teen remained motionlessly in the ground, moaning as his felt how his nerves were overcharged by the unbearable pain.

**[Next time don't use **_**THAT **_**term on me, got it?!]**

"D-Dully noted" Jomei couldn't help but groan in respond as he tried to stand on his own. "For an AI, you sure have an colorful personality" He muttered in pain as he made his way to the school building, not caring about the unnerved stares of his peers.

**[Damn straight!]**

"Jeez, and here I thought we have a civilized association…" The golden-eyed teen whispered with a roll of his eyes. "In any case, I still need to figure out how this power works so… I can't believe I'm saying this aloud… **[Status]**!" He shouted, trying his best to ignore the odd looks he received.

**Status Screen**

* * *

**Tsunemori Jomei, The GAMER**

**Level: 12| Next Level: 11.00%**

**Titles: The Gamer, "The Nameless Student with A Not-So-Amazing Background", He with the Eyes of Heaven**

**Perks: High-Insight [LOCKED]**

**HP: 200**

**STR: 18**

**VIT: 20**

**DEX: 22**

**INT: 38**

**WIS: 28**

**Money: 22,000¥**

**Attribute Points: 0**

* * *

…

Jomei just stared at the Blue Screen with a deadpan look, having a bad time trying to suppress his anger as his gaze went to the "Titles" page, wondering if the [Game] have a twisted humor sense.

Seriously, just what kind of title is "The Nameless Student with A Not-So-Amazing Background" in the first place?! Not only it was extremely long and mouthful, it was so unrealistic that it appeared to be a joke.

'_What am I? A Manga Character?'_ He couldn't help but think.

**[Actually—]**

'_Don't. Just don't speak' _The redhead didn't let the AI to finish, knowing it may try to screw with his mind further, and instead he focused on analyzing the situation and his stats.

He could guess that he was at the bottom of the food chain considering that; A) He was a **No-Star **student and; B) He was a _normal _person a few minutes earlier.

"Wait, if that's my level… What about the other students?" He said with curiosity as he glanced at the crowd of people entering the main building. "Hey. System… You got some ability to measure others' levels?"

**[As matter of fact yes, I do. You only need to focus on a certain target and say the words [Observe]! But considering how dumb you would look, maybe you could try using mental commands instead]**

"Ah, ok. I guess that's make sen— I'm an idiot for not thinking about it sooner, aren't I?" The revelation of _that _aspect of the [Game] made Jomei want to stomp his face on the nearest wall for his own stupidity. Granted, no one expected anything outstanding from him but that didn't make it any better. _'[Observe]' _He sighed tiredly as he used a high school girl as his target.

**Mankanshoku Mako. Lv 38**

…

…

…

**[… Wow… I bet your pride as a man received quite a blow, huh?]**

To say that Jomei's self-confident was shattered would be the understatement of the year. Sure, he half-expected to be far behind some student but not like _this_… It didn't help that this was what he got from a girl, who was a **No-Star** student like _him!_

"Suddenly, I feel like the lowest scum in the world" The redheaded muttered with a depressive aura as he made circles on the ground. He was 26 levels below her! That was humiliating for any man!

"Hey! Hey! Are you alright?!"

Hmm?"

The now depressed teen turned his gaze upwards to see who took pity of him this time. This person was brown-haired girl with a bowl hair-style in a white and blue sailor uniform who was currently looking at him with a friendly smile.

"You seem a bit sad, you know?" She said, still grinning goofily as she reached her hand at him. "Do you need help?" The brown-haired girl asked with genuine concern.

Jomei just stared at her with an even more depressive aura. "Go away…" He cried.

"Huh?" The girl blinked in confusion. She didn't expect such a rude— and yet pitiful— respond.

Ah, right. You must be wondering what's happening here.

You see, the reason Jomei was being rude with the girl was not because he was a jerk… It was because her presence was depressing him to no end, which was increased by her actions at pitying him.

Why, you ask? Because she is the _exact _same girl whose level dwarfed his! There was no way he couldn't feel any more pitiful.

"Ah, I got it! You're an emo guy that doesn't have many friends, aren't you?!" The girl, Mankanshoku Mako, said with a knowing nod. "There, there. I know it must be difficult to make friends when this school looks down at people like you" She assured him with a gentle pat, trying to cheer him up. "I mean yes, I bet you most have zero abilities that one should expect from the main character, along with a huge inferiority complex regarding your manhood but don't worry! A lot of guys suffer this!" She added with her cheerful tone.

—And unknowingly, she only made him felt worse!

"Ghhuuu…! Go away!"

"Worry not, mister gloomy guy-san! I, Mankanshoku Mako, will cheer you up!" She proclaimed, ignoring the poor Jomei's pleads as she dragged him to the classroom, taking him by the neck of his uniform. "We will be good friends! I know it!"

"OI, DON'T YOU SEE I'M VERY BUSY LAMENTING MY OWN INCOMPETENTNESS!" The redhead objected with a small glare making a futile attempt to free himself from her grasp… But she too damn strong!

"Now, now, don't be such a gloomy guy, mister gloomy guy-san!"

"That's a redundant statement and you know it!"

"Redu—what?"

"… You aren't gonna let me go, aren't you?" Jomei asked with a deadpan tone, glaring at the smiling brown-haired girl.

"Nope~!" Her grin grew larger.

**[Aw look! Someone has made a new friend! And she is quite stacked under that uniform too!]**

'_SHUT UP!'_

It seems like our young protagonist's journey will have a rather unlikely start, huh? Granted, this piss-poor Main Character will not remain as the useless piece of shit he is right now and he will have several [Took-A-Level-In-Badass] moments as he tries his best to not die in this bloody world full of strippers and dominatrix girls.

"FUCK YOU TOO, NARRATOR!"

As you can see, he is _not _amused by this~!

* * *

**Aaaand Cut!**

**Now, I **_**know **_**some of you didn't expect this and I'll the first one to say this was also not what I wanted to publish either. The problem is that my laptop is not properly working as it should be, I bet I'm being attacked by an Enemy Stand!**

**No, seriously, this thing is making me worry because I can't do anything to solve it. And considering that most of my files are in **_**this **_**computer… Well, you know my point.**

**Luckily, I have another computer at my house… Unluckily, this is used by my siblings too and they have tons of works due the quarantine and the measures the school are using to evaluate the students.**

**In order to avoid conflicts, I have no choice but work at nights— when I'm exhausted thanks to my job. It's very, **_**very**_**, difficult to write something when I felt so tired and unmotivated… And the whole COVID-19 issue is not helping!**

**But worry not, I promise I'll do my best to publish new chapter and I want to stay true at my word.**

**HOWEVER!**

**If there is something I can say, is that our dear MC's life will become more **_**exciting **_**in the next chapters!**

**Anyway, without anything else to add, I bid you farewell~! And remember, Reviews are what full us writer and inspire us!**


End file.
